All That is Left
by H-Relics98
Summary: Surviving an alien battle and the brink of war, the team find themselves taking time to recollect. But something is lurking in the future and it's after Billy and possibly Tommy as well. Can the team stay together when dark times come? Slash, Angst.


Hello! Well, this is my first official Young Avengers story...with an actually plot and not just random little side stories. lol Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this! I will try to update as often as possible. I do not own the Young Avengers.

Please Review if you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ted…"

He heard the voice, but he couldn't see who was speaking, not quite yet. White mist was everywhere, thick and cold. It swirled and twisted making it impossible to tell where it started and where it stopped.

"Teddy…"

In front of him, the mist parted slowly, a dark figure stepping into his view.

"Teddy…"

The familiar voice drew him closer to the dark figure, curiosity begging to win control; he had to know who was speaking to him. As he got closer, the mist lessoned and he could see the outline of a well known body, the small detail of the face and hair, though most was hidden by unknown shadows.

"Billy?" the whisper escaped him without a thought, though it came out rather confused and uncertain.

"Teddy, its ok…" and he could see the figure clearly now, at least from the waist up. Billy's warm brown eyes stared back at him, his red cape flowing around him from a non existing wind. It was torn and beaten, faded even, giving him a sense of weariness. A gentle smile held on Billy's lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. Slowly, Billy held out his hand, beckoning him to walk closer.

A sinking feeling forced its way up from his stomach as he got closer to Billy. But it fluttered away a moment later as he got closer and closer. He stared into Billy's honey eyes, drowning in them, until he was so close that he could see the dark brown specks floating in the amber colored pools. He reached out with his own arm to touch finger tips, needing to touch the male in front of him. The need grew and Billy's smile didn't fall. And just as his fingertips brushed against Billy's, a whisper escaped his throat once again,

"Billy…"

"Teddy…"

Teddy, who had been entranced at looking at Billy's smooth hands, snapped his gaze up at the small twinge of fear. Instead of the warm smile he was expecting, Billy's brow was turned upward in worry, his eyes wide and smile gone. It seemed like Teddy stared at Billy like that for an eternity, but a sudden cold breeze snapped him out of his trance. The breeze grew stronger into a powerful, arctic wind. It caught Billy's torn and beaten cape, whipping it behind him before swirling it around his body, his dark hair following the same example. Billy's hand faltered and fell to his side as he took a small step back.

"Teddy!"

But another freezing blast (one much stronger this time) blew past Teddy and knocked into Billy, making the male lose his balance. As Billy stumbled backwards, the white mist faded to a grey and very suddenly became an angry mass of black shadows. It surrounded Billy as he fell lower and began to swallow him right in front of Teddy's eyes. Teddy launched forward at Billy's fear filled eyes.

"Billy!"

But the rapid growth of the shadows beat Teddy and devoured Billy until only his hand reached out for Teddy to grab. But the wind had knocked Billy back too far and Teddy only managed to graze Billy's pale, cold, hand before the shadows yanked it back into nothing.

"NO!" Teddy yelped, his eyes fluttering open violently, his body lurching forward and his chest heaving in dry gasps.

Teddy glanced around him, he had been asleep, and it was only a dream. Teddy sighed and with shaky hands pushed his blond bangs away from his sweaty face. Fear still lingered in his mind though and he franticly felt around the sheets he sat upon. His hands finally found what they were looking for at the touch of smooth skin. Teddy let out a relief filled whimper and scooted close to Billy's sleeping body. He lay down, spooning up behind the shorter male and wrapping his arm tightly around the teen's waist. Pulling Billy close, Teddy intertwined his legs with the other males as well and nuzzled down into the back of Billy's neck with a sigh.

The movement brought Billy from his sleep slightly and the dark haired teen frowned at Teddy's trembling body.

"Ted…?" Billy asked, moving slowly, twisting his body so he was curled up against Teddy's chest. He glanced up at the blond through his thick lashes and pushed Teddy's sweating bangs out of his face. Even though his vision was blurred by sleep, Billy could tell what was wrong. He snuggled closer to Teddy, their chests touching, making sure that Teddy knew he was there.

"What's wrong?" Billy managed to mumble sleepily, slipping his arms under Teddy's armpits and clutching to the taller male, his hands resting on Teddy's broad shoulder blades.

Teddy frowned and slipped one of his own hands into Billy's short hair from the back of the teen's neck. He pulled Billy against him, making sure the teen was buried against his collar 

bone. Teddy let out a sigh when he could feel Billy's breath on his neck. He bit his lip and let his other hand fall to Billy's hip, stroking the exposed flesh gently.

"Nothing, I'm ok." He finally murmured.

Billy's frown deepened but didn't say anything back. Instead he tightened his arms on Teddy's back and sighed, buried deeper into Teddy's collarbone. If Teddy didn't want to talk he could at least provide as much comfort as possible. He also didn't believe that Teddy was ok, but he let it go. He could always bring it up with Teddy in the morning. Plus, if it had anything to do with a dream, this wouldn't be the end of whatever it was. Teddy's nightmares were always reoccurring ones. But whatever it was, it wasn't something small either, Teddy was holding him so tight Billy was sure he would bruise. He barely heard Teddy's whisper before he fell back asleep, a whisper that was suppose to help Teddy himself more than Billy,

"Everything's ok…"

* * *

As bright sun rays poked in from the thin blinds, Teddy groaned and flipped over, trying to hide. Usually he was all for the start of a new day, but today he just wanted to go back to sleep. Everything had been so rough lately. It felt like the world had just dumped its problems on Teddy's shoulders. He would give anything to undo the past few days, do anything to get his mother back.

A quiet click made Teddy uncover his head and look toward the door.

Well, he'd give almost anything.

Billy stood in front of the door, a black towel hanging off his hips and water dripping down his thin, but slightly built body. His black hair stuck to his head, smooth and shinny, dripping water onto his straight, small noise and full (but thin) lips. Teddy groaned at the sight and had to keep himself from laughing when Billy jumped at the noise.

"Ted! I didn't know you were awake."

Teddy smiled sleepily and shifted, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He would never give Billy up for anything. The slightly smaller teen meant so much to him, even if they had only known each other for a small amount of time. Billy was the first person not to judge him about anything really, well the other avengers too, but Billy was different. Teddy didn't know what he would do without Billy. With the death of his mother and the truth about what he really was seemed to much for him too handle on his own. Guilt that it was his fault for his 'mothers' death was slowly growing as well as the guilt for blowing up half of Billy's apartment. In fact, it 

was the reason Billy's family was in the one he was currently in as well. If it hadn't been for him the Kaplan's would still have a fully built home. It was the least he could do (let them stay at his place) after what he had caused. It wasn't like his mother was there anymore; Teddy was the only one in the apartment. He also didn't feel like he could be in his home alone, not for awhile at least.

Teddy smirked as Billy just stood on the opposite side of the room, rubbing his arm from embarrassment or shyness, Teddy couldn't tell.

"You don't have to just stand there you know." Teddy said and Billy blushed.

"I know. You sure it's ok if my family stays here? I feel like we're intruding."

Teddy sighed and stood, the sheets and comforter falling away from his body, making him shiver as he was only wearing boxers.

"I'm sure, besides, it's not like you're bothering anyone. There's no one to bother here."

Billy frowned, but still didn't move, feeling out of place.

"Teddy…"

Teddy shook his head and walked up to Billy, placing his hands on the smaller male's shoulders lovingly.

"I don't want to be alone, not here."

Billy nearly felt his heart break at Teddy's voice. He hated seeing Teddy so broken and lost. He was always sure what to do. It wasn't right for the blond to be so glum.

Stepping forward, Billy slid his hands onto Teddy's biceps and leaned forward, rising slightly onto the balls of his feet. He brushed his lips against Teddy's, wanting the blond to feel better.

"Sorry, I just feel kind of…"

"Awkward?" Teddy finished for him.

Billy nodded.

"It's ok; I know you won't be staying here forever."

Billy smiled at Teddy but it was strained, still hiding an uncomfortable emotion.

"My parents have already started to move everything to my Aunt's apartment. But, I'll stay here with you if you want, or you could come live with us." Billy mumbled, starting to ramble on.

Teddy felt his heart sink a bit at hearing Billy's words at first. He had thought the Kaplan's were going to stay for at least a couple days, but they were already moving out. But that feeling left the minute Billy offered to stay with him, without his family.

"Really? You would live here with me, just the two of us?"

Billy nodded and rose back up on his toes, nudging Teddy's forehead with his own.

"If that's what you want Ted."

Teddy smiled, pushed Billy up against his bedroom door and roughly kissed the surprised teen. He nipped lightly at Billy's lips before pulling away.

"Hell yes." Teddy said with a smile, pushing his lips back onto Billy's.

They stood, clinging to each other for a bit, letting the morning light wash over them.

"Billy, Theodore!"

A small click alerted the two teens to Billy's mother opening the door. They stepped back from each other a bit, Billy hanging onto the towel around his waist, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but-Billy! Please, be decent! Poor Theodore has to deal with his mother's death; he doesn't need you teasing him to add to his frustration, if you know what I mean."

Billy's face deepened to a dark crimson.

"Mom!"

Teddy chuckled as Billy's mother gave her son a stern look and closed the door, walking back down the hall. Billy growled and dug through his suitcase, pulling out boxers, sweatpants and a tang top, muttering under his breath the whole way. Teddy smiled as he watched Billy dress, the sunlight hitting his tanned skin, make him glow with a soft golden bronze. A tease was an understatement. But Teddy could live with that, as long as Billy was the only one who was doing the teasing.

It was strange, he had only known Billy for a short time, but he felt like he had been with him his entire life. It was odd; Teddy didn't ever think he'd meet someone he felt so strongly for, least of all at such a young age. He was still in high school and all he could think about was being with Billy. He thought about living with him, about giving up everything for him, about spending the rest of his life with him. It wasn't hard for Teddy to picture the two of them growing old together, he wanted it to happen, needed it too. Above everything that had happened, falling in love was what scared him the most. If he lost Billy he wouldn't be able to go on. It wasn't just a strange feeling or a thought; he knew he couldn't live without Billy. He was swimming in the deep end and had no one to grab onto. All he could was swim through it and hope to stay alive to experience the end result, which, hopefully, would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him, love.

"What?" Billy asked, tugging at his tang top.

Teddy shook his head, "nothing," and left his room, motioning Billy to follow him to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen to a already cooked breakfast on the table waiting for them, Billy's father reading the newspaper, and two tired twin little siblings. Billy's mother smiled at both of them and instructed them to sit.

"Good morning boys." Mr. Kaplan said loudly, not looking up from the paper.

"Morning," both of them mumbled, sitting down to eat.

Mrs. Kaplan came up behind Billy and patted his hair.

"You all packed?"

Billy froze and swallowed the eggs he had been chewing slowly, glancing at Teddy. Teddy nodded at him, giving him confirmation to the unsaid question. Teddy wanted Billy to stay with him.

"Actually," Billy said, clearing his throat, "I was thinking about staying here with Teddy."

Billy's parents stared at the dark haired teen, not saying anything, no emotion on their faces.

Billy chuckled nervously, "well, I just don't think it's a good idea for him to be by himself, you know. It wouldn't be forever, just until he gets back on his feet…um…at least let me stay for the weekend…or…you know…tonight….no? Yes?" Billy trailed off, looking at Teddy nervously.

Mrs. Kaplan smiled then and clapped her hands on Billy's shoulders.

"Of course you can stay here with him. I don't want to hear any trouble from you though, from anyone. Behave. I think it's a wonderful idea, as long as Teddy is alright with it."

Teddy smiled at Billy's mother and nodded quickly. Billy glared at his mother.

"Gee, way to freak me out. I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Oh don't be silly, Billy, it's much more fun to ground you."

Teddy laughed into his orange juice.

After breakfast Teddy and Billy helped move all of Billy's family's things down to a cab. Teddy's apartment was bursting with shots and bangs, things being moved, dropped picked up. People being stepped on shoved, hit, and anything else that could possibly go wrong during a move. Eventually all of the Kaplan's belongs were out of the apartment, making it seem empty. Only thing that was left of the Kaplan's belongs were Billy's things and so to be Billy himself as well. By the time noon came around Billy and Teddy were saying their goodbyes as Billy's family got in the cab and drove off to another section of the city, for another temporary home.

Rain clouds had gathered mid-morning and was beginning to rain as Teddy and Billy stood outside for a moment, watching the cab turn the corner down the street. Billy sighed and intertwined his fingers with Teddy's, leaning close to the blond. Somehow, this felt like a final goodbye, like he would never see his family again. At least, not ever live with them again. Because as hard as it was moving out with a family, Billy knew he would never be able to move away from Teddy. He hoped he never had to either.

"Come on," Teddy said, tugging at Billy's hand.

They both went back up to Teddy's apartment, listening to the now pouring rain. It felt empty in the apartment, but comfortable at the same time. The lights were dimmed, making both boys feel gloomy with the rain.

"So."

"Soo…" Billy echoed, taking in Teddy's sad features.

Teddy had been in a bit of a dark cloud since they got back from the S.H.E.I.L.D mission. Part of it had to do with missing his 'mother', but Billy wasn't sure about what else was bothering him. All he knew was it had to do with the last mission they were on. Billy sighed and trudged over to the small couch and flopped down on it, turning on Teddy's TV.

Teddy watched the slender teen, feeling guilty. He didn't mean to make Billy worry. He didn't want Billy to think he was depressed, he wasn't. He was just having a hard time dealing with everything.

"Billy," he whispered, coming to stand in front of the TV, "look, I…uh, I don't want you to think I'm unhappy. I'm not; well I am, actually…" Teddy sighed out of frustration and looked down at his boyfriend.

Billy smiled sadly and reached for Teddy's hand, pulling him closer and tugging him down to kneel over him on the couch.

"I'm not expecting you to be happy, I mean after all that's happened. I wouldn't be. I couldn't handle finding out that I'm really an alien hybrid and my mom dying as well. Not to mention that you were almost forced to leave Earth and possible be killed in the process hundred times over."

Teddy chuckled and flopped down next to Billy on the couch.

"A hundred, huh? You wouldn't be exaggerating would you?"

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but you get my point."

Billy shifted, climbing up on Teddy's lab, his knees on either side of Teddy's thighs, supporting his body on the couch. Billy looked down into Teddy's face, Teddy's hands coming up and resting on Billy's waist, keeping the slender teen from falling off the couch.

"Billy we knew the risks, it's no excused for me to be upset."

Billy frowned and buried his fingers in Teddy's blond hair, pulling lightly.

"Excuse! Teddy, your…but…" Billy gave up and leaned down a bit, kissing Teddy violently.

Billy broke away from the lack of air, breathing heavily, his body shaking. Teddy frowned and pushed back some of Billy's hair.

"Those are not excuses. You have every right to be upset."

Teddy sighed, closed his eyes, and nuzzled Billy's cheek with his own.

"I just wish I could have done more."

Billy frowned,

"There was nothing you could do."

Teddy shook his head, nuzzling down into Billy's collar bone.

"I…I should have…"

Billy tightened his fingers in Teddy's hair, tugging, his chest tightening with anger. How could Teddy say he should have done more? Billy was the one who could have saved Teddy's mom. 

Billy was the one who could heal others, not Teddy. He tensed; tears forming in his eyes, out of anger, Billy wasn't sure. All he knew was that his heart ached and the more he thought the stronger the ache became.

"What you could have done?" Billy bit out, gritting his teeth, his body beginning to shake, "I'm the one who can heal others! If anyone could have done something to save her it was me."

Teddy winced at the tug on his hair and then felt guilt rake through him as Billy's body shook in his arms, as Billy's breath hitched, his voice threatening to crack with emotion.

"No," Teddy murmured, hugging Billy tight, pulling him down to cuddle on his lap, "you did, you tried to save her."

Billy clutched at Teddy's sweater, pushing his forehead hard against the blond's shoulder.

"And I failed."

Teddy frowned and hugged Billy just as tight as he was pushing against him. He knew how Billy had just felt moments ago, when Teddy himself was blaming his mother's death on himself. Neither of them was at fault, neither of them could have saved her. No matter how much Billy had wanted too, or how much Teddy wanted too. As Billy's body relaxed in his arms, Teddy knew that Billy was aware that it wasn't their fault. But Teddy knew the feeling that Billy was feeling. It felt like they let her die, like they didn't try hard enough. But isn't that what it was suppose to feel like? Billy closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the side of Billy's head, resting his cheek there afterwards.

"Cap' was right…" Billy muttered after awhile, "We are too young."

Teddy remained silent. He didn't want that statement to be true, but he knew it was. They were too young. Too young to deal with a death that wasn't their fault. Too young to understand what to do. Too young to stop feeling like they should have tried harder when in reality they couldn't possibly push themselves anymore. They were too raw, inexperienced, and too emotional. Jewel had told them once that they were more together then she had been at her age, but really, they were just better at hiding it. And that was the problem. When you were young you are arrogant, over confident, and sure that nothing could ever go wrong. But when it did, when things got bad and times got too dark to see a light, would they be able to pull through? To stick together not just as a team, but as friends? As a family? After all, that was what had ruined the Avengers; would they be ruined by the same thing because they were too young?

Teddy breathed in deep and opened his eyes, staring at Billy's ear. Three scars stood out against the pale skin, two on the outside lobe, one pierced in the center of his ear near the inner wall. 

Teddy remembered taking those devices off Billy's ears, blood crusted everywhere. He hated what had happened, hated that Billy had those scars to remind him, while he himself would never get a scar on him.

Teddy reached up and touched the small scars, stroking Billy's ear tenderly with his thumb. He felt Billy shiver against him.

"Sorry…" Teddy whispered, dropping his hand from Billy's ear.

"It's ok; just…don't like to remember."

Teddy sighed.

"Was it terrible? What they did too you?"

"No…it was terrible what they did to _you_."

A pain swelled in his chest, Billy was always thinking about him, as it seemed anyway.

"I don't want to lose you." Billy whispered, looking up at Teddy from his chest.

"Neither do I." Teddy replied.

Teddy hunched down and kissed Billy, holding him close. They had only just become a part of the Avengers office team, but they had yet to go through training. Even though they still went around introducing themselves as the Young Avengers. And what happened with the S.H.E.I.L.D was just the beginning of more bad times, whether it had to do with a war or not. Teddy doubted that anything was going to get easier. Still, at least they didn't have to worry about the past incident. Not for the time being anyway, things had calmed down with the Superheroes Registration act. It was put on hold for reasons Captain America didn't care to share with them.

But for the time being, the Young Avengers was resting up, getting to a point where they could settle down and refresh themselves. Because to be a good team meant getting along with each other, caring about each other, otherwise the team would fall apart sooner or later.

* * *

Yay! First chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think. I know this chapter was a little slow and I probably got things wrong with the Civil war events, but I've only read one Civil war comic and I'm not really sure how much I want to add it into the Story. This fic is based around the events of the actually Young Avengers comic, not the Civil war comics. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to get up the next chapter soon!

H.relics98


End file.
